


Cultivation (Podfic) Original by Mithrel

by AnironSidhPodfics (AnironSidh)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidhPodfics
Summary: Aziraphale wants plants in the bookshop
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cultivation (Podfic) Original by Mithrel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264144) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 

[Find the podfic on soundcloud here](https://soundcloud.com/user-186659075/cultivation-podfic-gomens)

I haven't figured out how to post it that it streams here, so this is the best I can do right now. I hope you like it!


End file.
